Electronic messaging services and applications (e.g., instant messaging, online chats, text messaging, and e-mail) provide a useful way for users to communicate with one another, enabling users to transmit messages to one another with the simple click of a button or the tap of the screen. Although the speed at which a user can create and send a message using such technologies is appealing to users, these technologies suffer from a lack of an accurate and effective solution for preventing a user from accidentally sending information to a recipient for whom the information was not intended or for whom the information is otherwise inappropriate. This technical problem is particularly relevant to real-time messaging, as users on these platforms often switch between different conversations, contacts and chat groups actively. Because users switch between multiple conversations, there is a risk that they may send messages to the wrong recipient. For example, a user may intend to send a recipe to a friend, but mistakenly sends data for a confidential project plan to the friend.